Muerte Negra
by vic the hedgehog
Summary: La Muerte Negra lo había devastado todo. En un intento desesperado por escapar de su destino, los reyes Sonic y Amy se encierran con sus cortesanos en un castillo, burlándose de la muerte que no puede alcanzarles, pero pronto descubrirán que de la muerte no se puede huir. Basado en un cuento de Edgar Allan Poe.


**Muy buenas amigos de Fanfiction, soy yo de nuevo, Vic The Hedgehog, y hoy les traigo este pequeño One-Shot de Sonic, que hace bastante que no escribo uno. Esta historia está basada en el relato de horror "La Máscara de La muerte Roja" de Edgar Allan Poe, cuento que recomiendo mucho y es uno de mis favoritos de este autor. Sin más que decir comencemos con la historia.**

**Muerte Negra**

La Muerte Negra, como se le conocía a la peste en esos tiempos, había devastado Mobius al punto de arrasar con ciudades enteras y acabar con más de medio millón de la población. Había destruido varios reinos, muy pocos se mantenían aun en pie, y eran más escasos los que se encontraban luchando contra la enfermedad, en busca de una cura. Los que tenían un poco de "éxito" pues sus reinos no habían caído todavía, fueron los reinos de la reina Sally y el rey Knuckles, y el reino de la reina Blaze y el rey Silver. El tercer reino en aun mantenerse en pie, pero que poco a poco iba cayendo, era el de los Reyes Sonic y Amy The Hedgehog, uno de los reinos más antiguos del planeta. El pueblo iba muriendo con el paso de la enfermedad, pero los reyes y los nobles de la corte gozaban de buena salud, y al rey no le preocupaban los plebeyos. Mientras en el pueblo, la población presentaba los síntomas de la maldita enfermedad. Parte de sus cuerpos se tornaban de un tono negro, y este avanzaba hasta cubrirlo todo de una manera dolorosa.

Los médicos, con sus atuendos oscuros, completamente cubiertos de túnicas negras y con una máscara de pico de ave, luchaban por intentar frenar el avance de la Muerte Negra antes de que fuera inútil. Cuando ya era inevitable la caída del reino, ellos se retiraban a otro lugar. Poco a poco era lo que iba a suceder con ese reino.

Pero el rey, que era despreocupado y desconsiderado; y eligió uno de sus tantos castillos privados, el más grande y lujoso, para mudarse él, su esposa y los nobles, a ese castillo y encerrarse con la mayor seguridad y evitar la enfermedad. Lo proveyó de alimentos y lejos para el placer de todos ellos. Se encerraron, mientras la Muerte Negra se apoderaba sin piedad del resto de la gente indefensa. Mientras los médicos abandonaban el lugar, sabiendo que no se podría salvar.

Pasaron los meses, el reino de Sally y Knuckles logro erradicar el virus de sus dominios, pero no del planeta, La reina Blaze cayó por la enfermedad, y su marido siguió luchando para que su muerte no fuera en vano. Los demás reinos se sumían en la oscuridad, La Muerte Negra se volvía más agresiva.

Pero los Reyes Sonic y Amy vivían a todo lujo, cumpliendo sus caprichos y placeres. Había bebidas alcohólicas para todos los gustos, una orquesta para deleitar los gustos musicales. Había muy buena decoración por parte de los reyes, ambos habían compartido la decoración. La reina Amy decoro varias salas de una manera esplendida, que gustaba a todos los cortesanos. El rey Sonic tenía un gusto raro, la mayoría de las salas estaban decoradas con tonos oscuros, pero había una en particular que estaba totalmente cubierta de negro. Tenía estatuas raras, en las librerías abundaban los libros de ocultismo. Tales temas daban al rey un placer inigualable, y su esposa lo aceptaba aunque a veces eso la incomodara. Pero haciendo de lado eso, todo era alegría y despreocupación. No había nada que Temer. El rey se burlaba constantemente de la Muerte Negra, retándola a intentar cruzar los muros que los protegían y asesinarlos a todos. Pero la Muerte Negra era paciente, y esperaba a que se presentara la mejor oportunidad.

Tiempo después el rey anuncio una muy dichosa noticia, su esposa le daría muy pronto un heredero u heredera. Hubo bailes y fiestas por tan alegre noticia. Y la niña nació, fue un alegre día. La pequeña era de color azul como su padre, y tenía pequeños mechones rosados como los de su madre. Tenía una gran curiosidad y fascinación por los temas oscuros y de magia negra, lo cual era preocupante para la reina. Los años pasaron, La Muerte Negra seguía dominando gran parte del planeta. El reino de Silver cayó justo 5 años después del nacimiento de la niña, y el rey Knuckles murió 2 años después. La reina Sally tuvo un hijo, que siguieron combatiendo con la enfermedad, aunque esta había evolucionado de nuevo, y los antiguos métodos de curación ya no eran efectivos. La niña siempre tenía curiosidad por saber que había a través de los muros que rodeaban el castillo.

Pasaron los años y ella cumplió los dieciocho. La habían llamado Sonia, y era la joven más hermosa del castillo, tenía muy buenos modales, tal como una princesa, pero era también misteriosa e intimidante. El rey decidió, sin preocuparse de la peste, pues consideraba que ya no debía ser contagiosa; organizar un baile trayendo a reyes y príncipes para que conocieran a la hermosa princesa y uno de ellos tomara su mano. Los reyes, ante la necesidad de mantener sus reinos, enviaron a sus príncipes. La reina Sally se resistió al principio, pero termino dejando ir a su hijo, pues este tenía curiosidad por la muchacha.

Se celebro el baile, precisamente un baile de mascaras, había música, vino, licor, todo para hacer una fiesta al nivel de los reyes. La joven conoció a muchos príncipes, pero ninguno le intereso o llamo la atención, más no lo insinuaba pues tenía modales. Pasaron las horas, y la princesa no se decidía por ninguno.

Llego la media noche, y ella lo vio.

No solo ella, sino todos los invitados, hasta los reyes.

Era un erizo negro, aunque se le veían unos mechones rojos, no llevaba un traje de cortesano, ni de un rey o príncipe, llevaba una túnica de color negro, que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, tenía además una máscara de pico de ave, imitando a un médico de la peste. Nadie sabía quién era, o como había entrado, lo que si quedaba claro, es que estaba representando lo que había obligado a los cortesanos a encerrarse en el castillo, y lo que varios reinos habían estado luchando por tanto tiempo. Miles de miradas de horror y repugnancia rodeaban al desconocido, pero la princesa, en ella se reflejaba curiosidad y sobre todo admiración por el recién llegado.

Ella empezó a avanzar lentamente, intrigada, el solo la miraba quieto, esperando. Estaban a punto de estar frente a frente cuando el rey reacciono de forma agresiva.

-¡QUIEN ES ESTE! ¡QUIEN ES ESTE QUE SE AH ATREVIDO A INTERRUMPIR ESTA CELEBRACION E INSULTARNOS CON TAL REPRESENTACION BLASFEMA! AGARRENLO Y DESENMASCARENLO PARA SABER A QUIEN VAMOS A EJECUTAR MAÑANA.

Dicho esto el misterioso avanzo por los corredores, mientras la princesa y los cortesanos lo miraban alejarse, el rey Sonic, al ver que nadie se movía, empezó a avanzar furioso sacando una daga y corriendo detrás del desconocido, no dejaría que nadie se burlara de él de forma tan humillante.

Avanzaron por las salas, el desconocido jamás miro para atrás, hasta llegar al aposento oscuro, ahí se detuvo, giro hacia el rey, quien estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, entonces se quito la túnica y la máscara.

Se oyó un grito desgarrador y todos los invitados, antes paralizados por el miedo, corrieron en dirección el sonido. Al llegar observaron, aterrados, al rey muerto, con la piel completamente negra. Y el desconocido, parado junto a él, sonriendo burlonamente junto al cadáver. Comprendieron entonces quien era este extraño, y que era demasiado tarde para huir.

Todos los invitados, los cortesanos, y la propia reina Amy, cayeron muertas víctimas de la Muerte Negra; mientras la princesa veía a estas personas morir tan rápido y dolorosamente. No estaba horrorizada ni temerosa, más bien, en su rostro se reflejaba admiración, curiosidad y…alegría.

"¿Quién es este?" se preguntaba "¿Quién es este que es tan poderoso que ni reyes ni príncipes pueden contra él, y que puede matar a millones con solo una mirada o un toque?"

El último de los invitados pereció, solo quedaban el erizo negro y la muchacha. Sin el disfraz, la princesa pudo ver mejor la apariencia del desconocido. Tenía un par de zapatillas color blanco-rojo y negro, no usaba otra prenda más.

Ella sin miedo se acerco y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la princesa sin miedo pregunto:

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Shadow, pero los mortales me conocen por múltiples nombres, muchos de ellos son enfermedades, causas de muerte, o a veces un apodo a una enfermedad como la peste, en estos momentos me conocen como Muerte Negra. Los mortales son demasiado soberbios, se creen que pueden escapar de mí-dijo con tono depresivo, señalando con la mirada al difunto rey-pero al final, yo termino venciendo, nadie en el universo escapa del destino final; excepto, claro, yo.

-¿y por que sigo viva?

-quería conocer a la heredera del rey

La princesa estaba maravillada. Shadow le producía una sensación de asombro que ningún mortal le produjo nunca. Durante la celebración, su padre le dijo que escogiera a algún príncipe o cortesano con el que casarse, ni siquiera el hijo de la reina Sally le había interesado ni un poco, ahora solo era un cadáver más, en esos momentos, había decidido con quien querría estar por el resto de la eternidad.

Oh excelso Shadow-dijo mientras se inclinaba en reverencia-seria todo un honor para mí que me dejaras ser tu compañera de la eternidad, si tu aceptas, seré fiel a ti y me entregare en cuerpo y espíritu a tu poderosa identidad. La cuestión es, ¿aceptas?

El erizo negro se inclino y tomándola de las manos, ambas miradas se encontraron, La princesa Sonia dejo de sentir dolor, o sufrimiento alguno, sentimientos mortales. Sintió dejar de envejecer tan lentamente como los vivos. No estaba ni viva ni muerte. Se miro, su vestido de princesa había sido reemplazado por un vestido oscuro. Sabía entonces que él había aceptado.

-Mi bella esposa-dijo él.

Y ambos se pusieron máscaras de pico de ave y salieron del castillo, y deambularon juntos, por tiempo, espacio, lugar, etc. Y Nadie podía hacerles frente, nadie podía detenerlos. Nadie podía escapar de ellos.

Y la Muerte Negra, que era como se le conocía a la peste, se volvió más intensa y agresiva, hasta terminar con todo reino que hubiera en Mobius, y ni siquiera el reino de la Reina Sally pudo contrarrestarlo.

Lo único que pudo ver la reina en su lecho de muerte, como la ultima habitante viva, de momento, del planeta, fue a dos figuras vestidas de negro.

Con máscara de pico de ave cubriendo sus rostros.

**Fin**

"**Y las tinieblas, y la corrupción, y la Muerte Roja lo dominaron todo**.**"**

**La Máscara de la Muerte Roja-Edgar Allan Poe.**


End file.
